Skyrim: Reforming an Empire
by Zacmac90
Summary: Since becoming the Dragonborn, Arthur has defeated a who's who of enemies from Harkon to Miraak to Alduin himself. Now with Ulfric dead and Skyrim recovering from the Civil War, Arthur is sought out by General Tullius to help the Legion get ready for another battle with the Thalmor..will he agree and what will he have to do if he does?


Reforming an empire

Chapter 1

Arthur landed roughly on his back having taken a direct hit from Alduin's tail, his dragonscale armor absorbed some of the impact but fractured his ribs making him gasp for breath. Before he could even get to his feet, Alduin's head rammed into his side sending him flying into the bone bridge that led to the Hall of Valor. The World Eater let out a low guttural laugh as he hulked forward having momentarily stunned Hakon, Felldir and Gormalith leaving the now badly hurt Dragonborn at his mercy.

" **Dovahkiin** ," Alduin said with a strong tone of disgust in his deep voice, "You are not worthy of the title that my kind wastes upon you, **Sahlo Joor**!" Arthur laid sprawled uncomfortably against the bone bridge coughing up blood as he weakly tried to reach for the hilt of Dragonbane that was just barely within reach only to see disappear in the shadow of Alduin who now stood mightily over him and brought his snout down to his face almost making contact.

"You wear armor forged from the hides and bone of fallen Dovah. Your **Zahkrii** , your sword burns with the hatred of our **Kruziik** **Hokoron,** our ancient enemies the Blades. But now in Sovangarde, I will feast on your soul and once again force the rule of Dovah upon mankind. **Dir Krent Joor!** Die broken mortal!" Before Alduin could unleash his fiery speech at the Dragonborn he reared his head up letting out a roar of pain as the three Ancient Nord heroes sank their weapons into his scaly legs forcing him off Arthur. Enraged at the disruption, Alduin turned and snapped his jaws at Hakon narrowly missing than forcing Felldir and Gormalith to dodge a gust of fire before taking to the sky.

"We must bring him back down with Dragonrend!" Hakon said, waiting for the right time, the three heroes took a deep breath and combined their shouts to force Alduin back down to land. Despite the many wounds they had inflicted to their ancient foe, the World Eater kept coming at them from both air and land forcing them on the defensive.

"FOOLS! No **Hun Nahlaas or Dilon** can stop Akatosh's first born." Alduin snapped at Felldir who avoided the attack and drove his battleaxe into Alduin's exposed neck. Suddenly Arthur surprised the heroes by making a running leap onto the dragon's face and plunging Dragonbane with a rush of energy deep into Alduin's brain. Screaming something unknown, the World Eater exploded leaving nothing behind and with that the mist vanished and Sovangarde returned to its rightful glorious state.

"We have done it!" Gormalith bellowed alongside Hakon and Gormalith who also praised the victory, meanwhile Arthur fell to his as his wounds were taking what little energy he had left.

"This is a deed that will be told in the Hall forever, Talos himself would be envious of your victory. I will return you to your world and perhaps welcome you back when your days are over. Farewell Dragonborn." Tsun said before shouting the Dragonborn back to the Throat of the World.

"My **Zeymah** is **Dilon** **."** This ran through Paarthurnax's mind as he along with a half dozen dragons were perched at the top of The Throat of the World, the mountain air was filled with the sound of death shouts from the Dovah who could feel the change of lordship. The elder dragon was relieved that Alduin had been defeated but at the same time was saddened by this because it didn't matter if his brother had to die to preserve the world, they were brothers and losing a sibling inflicted more pain that any weapon or spell could ever do. The sound of Odavhiing's wings flapping and landing near him pulled him away from his thoughts forcing him to turn to look at his fellow Dovah

"Something troubles you, old one?"

"Yes, Alduin's **Dez** , his fate was inevitable I do not blame the Dragonborn for achieving **Krongrah** , victory over my brother but I feel no **Drem** , no peace in it either."

"His death proved that his Th'um was not the strongest of us, just as many of us had begun to doubt."

"Perhaps now the Dovah can have a new beginning through the Way of the Voice." Odavhiing snorted and shook some snow off his neck.

"It will not be easy to teach them **Drem** when they are built to **Rel** , to dominate." Paarthurnax nodded in agreement, it would be a difficult task but if it meant a future where Dragons could live their immortal existences amongst humankind and not see them as an enemy than it was worth the chance.

"If I can overcome my will to dominate through the Way of the Voice than other Dovah can as well. We must if we are to survive." Paarthurnax looked up to the snow filled sky and unleashed a mighty burst of flame prompting Odahviing to oblige with his own.

Dragon words used { wiki/Dragon_Language}

Dovahkiin- Dragonborn

Sahlo- Weak

Joor- Mortal

Dovah- Dragon

Zahkrii- Sword

Kruziik- Ancient

Hokoron- Enemy

Dir- Die

Krent- Broken

Hun- Hero

Nahlaas- Alive

Dilon- Dead

Zeymah- Brother

Dez-Fate

Krongrah- Victory

Drem- Peace {Also for patience}

Rel- Dominate

So it's been a long time since I wrote a story so forgive me if my grammar/punctuation isn't up to speed. I had an idea for a story after finishing Skyrim+ DLCS but have been working late so haven't had the chance to get past the first chapter but am hoping to get the 2nd chapter done by either Saturday or maybe Sunday. Read and review thank you


End file.
